The Next King
by DevilsGoddess
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Wyatt wasn't the next King Arthur? How dose the family react when they find out the one they've been neglecting is the real king. Chris Perry Halliwell</html>
1. Suprise

Okay this is my first FanFic so please review. I know it's not really that great but it just hit me. I hate how Wyatt is so powerful and Chris seems forgotten. I mean dose he really need two sources of power? Okay so yeah my first fanfic so I'm still trying to figure out a writing style and all that so please comment.

"_Dreams are like stars...you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny.__"_

Piper rushed between the kitchen and the dining room. She was setting up for about three dozen magical creatures to be in her home. It was a very special day for her little angel.

As Piper set out the last bit of food for the coronation Leo walked down the stairs. "Hey Piper, I think you have enough food to feed an army." Leo laughed until Piper gave him one of her death glares. "Well I'm sorry if I want everything to be perfect for today. Can you believe that it's finally time just 16 years ago we were trying to pick a name for our baby. Now it's time to allow Wyatt to take Excalibur."Piper said in such a low voice that Leo had to lean in to hear her. Leo smiled knowingly at his wife. "You know Piper; this day had to come eventually. Wyatt is destined for greatness." The couple stood their enjoying their comforting embrace.

In the Underworld…

"Wy! We have to go back. Mom and Dad would kill us if they knew we were here! I know you're about to become the next King Arthur and all but you are still supposed to listen to our parents so can we go!"

"God Chris, You really know how to rant. Fine we'll go back after I vanquish one more demon. Happy now?" Wyatt said to his little brother as he turned a corner in search of a new opponent. Chris smiled smugly at convincing his brother to go home.

Wyatt spotted a low level demon and smirked to himself. He powered up an energy ball and threw it at the demon successfully vanquishing it. "Wyatt! No!" Chris screamed right as the energy ball found its target. Wyatt turned to his brother with a questioning look on his face. "Why are you freaking out Chris? It was just a low level demon." The instant Wyatt finished what he was saying around 50 demons and a couple dark lighters shimmered/ orbed in.

Wyatt was hit in the back by a fireball and crumbled to the ground. Chris used his empathy to tap into Wyatt's powers and activate his shield. Wyatt was out cold so it was up to Chris to get them out of this one. Chris threw out his hands and used his strongest power, the ability to take magic out of a being and use it for himself. He vanquished half of the demons with in a second. The others shimmered out along with most of the dark lighters.

Chris didn't see the dark lighter that hid behind a rock. He lowered the shield as Wyatt began to wake up. Chris was rather happy that Wyatt was knocked out. He had wanted to use his powers since the moment they orbed to the Underworld and since no one actually knew how powerful Chris is he couldn't use his powers in front of the family.

The dark lighter readied his crossbow and aimed at the twice-blessed child. Wyatt was now sitting up and looking around for any trace of the demons that had ambushed them.

As the two brothers stood up they were oblivious to the danger watching them. "Well I showed them." Wyatt said with a smug smile. Chris rolled his eyes at how arrogant his brother was. That's when he saw the dark lighter aiming for Wyatt. Chris pushed his brother out of the way as the dark lighter released his arrow hitting Chris in the side.

Wyatt instantly got over the shock and killed the dark lighter that dare try and kill him. Then he orbed himself and his brother home.

BACK AT THE MANOR

Piper was pacing back and forth as her sisters Paige and Phoebe watched her. "Where the hell did he go? Dimmit! Wyatt knows better than to run off! I bet it was Chris that talked him into leaving. He is a trouble maker and he has always been jealous of Wyatt."

Just at that moment Wyatt and Chris orbed in. The three sisters rushed to the elder of the two while the younger lay dying. "Leo hurry Wyatt's hurt!" Phoebe yelled at the top of her lungs. Leo orbed in instantly and healed Wyatt.

"Thanks dad. Oh, can you heal Chris too? He got hit by a dark lighters arrow."Wyatt said smiling at his father. Leo then turned to his younger son and healed him.

"What were you thinking Chris? How could you trick Wyatt into doing something so reckless and dangerous?" Piper screamed. Chris sighed before saying he was sorry. Piper than turned to her older boy and told him to go get ready for the ceremony while the rest of the family went to the attic.

Magical creatures lined the attic waiting for the ceremony to begin. The Halliwells made a path for Wyatt as he walked up to the sword in the stone. Chris stood to the right of the stone and waited for his brother to pull it out.

Wyatt raped his hand around the hilt of the sword and pulled. When nothing happened he tried again and again, this is what went on for about half an hour. Finally an elder stepped forward and said "Perhaps he is not the true heir to Excalibur. There is another don of a charmed one." He then turned and pointed to Chris.

Slowly He stepped forward and grabbed the sword. He heard the same beautiful song that he heard every time he saw the sword. As he withdrew it from the stone the song only got louder to the point that it filled the entire room.

Every Halliwell was in shock. They had been wrong. Wyatt wasn't the heir to Excalibur His little brother Christopher Perry Halliwell was.


	2. The Truth

Okay so I wasn't going to continue this one but decided I would for now. I always thought Chris would be the beter ruler than Wyatt. I like having Leo and Piper cold twords Chris because he could never bring himself to hate them and that adds to how great he is. He just can't bring himself to hate them or hurt them in any way. I think that adds to his character. This chapter is just some of the thoughts of those in the room. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

All that Chris could think was: _What? No, I'm not the next king Aurtur, Wyatt is. It can't be me. Can it? I have always respected the sword more than him. I also hear its song when he never does. Oh God, it is me. I'm the next king Aurtur. Oh Shit!_

Everyone else in the room had simmilar thoughts running through their heads.

All Piper could think about was that this had to be a mistake, her eldest was the next king. It couldn't be Chris. Chris was the weaker one. The one that had to be taken care of and constantly watched over. This had to be a mistake.

Leo stared in awe at his youngest son. _This can't be right. Chris from the future had great qualities bet he wasn't powerful. That's why I always spent so much time with Wyatt and not him. It would have been disastorus if he turned evil. and after all the other Chris went through to stop thatI couldn't let that happen. Now it turned out that Chris was just as powerful if not more than Wyatt. I just can't understand this. It dosen't make any sense._

Wyatt was dumstruck. He couldn't believe his baby brother had turned out to be the heir to excaliber when all this time he had believed it to ne him. Chris has always been the one in the family who is the most dedicated to their wiccan responsibilities and morals. It kinda made sense to him he couldn't help himself but smile to himself. Wyatt knew his brother would make a much better king then he could ever be. Thats when he decided to do what he should have done for Chris as his brother but failed to do, be there for him. Wyatt Mattew Halliwell was going to be the brother Chris deserved. It seemed that for the first time in his life he opened his eyes and saw the truth.

Things would never be the same again, and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was time that the whole magical community saw the truth. All because of a 14 year old boy and a legendary sword.

Okay I know this was short but I wanted to show what was going on in some of their heads. I'm not sure if I should continue this so let me know what you think. Yeah so go on review. =D


	3. What's wrong with you?

**Okay to anyone who is actually following this I'm so sorry for the long time between updates but I've been swamped lately. Forgive me please. Okay so next chapter kinda strange and shows many peoples feelings so there. Sorry for any grammar mistakes but you must forgive me. Enjoy!**

Phoebe broke the silence by saying "Of course Chris is the next king Arthur, it makes complete sense. I mean future Chris wasn't the one who turned evil even when it was his hero, his own blood that was telling him to. And he was determined to save not only his family but the entire world no matter how much pain he had to go through to do so. In the end he gave his life to save the world and in the process thousands of innocent lives. If that's not king material I don't know what is." The elders and all the other magical creatures nodded in agreement. Who better to lead them then the one who died saving them the first time around?

Bianca walked over to her love and smiled. "It's about time they realized how great a person you are." Putting the sword back he hugged her happily. "It's a good thing you're here or I probably would have lost it already." He whispered into her hair. She turned to look at him and couldn't contain the happiness she felt at that moment. "I love you." The words flowed off of her lips without her having time to react. But she couldn't help realize how right it felt. Chris had blink back tears; this was the first time anyone had ever said that to him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss before replying "I love you too." They stayed in each others arms blissfully oblivious to the world around them.

Meanwhile, all Leo could think about was the other Chris. He had made Chris a promise. He promised him that he would be a better father but he hadn't been. He failed his boy twice. Unconsciously, his still in shock wife closer. No, this could not be right. This was wrong. He couldn't believe that he had failed so miserably. Without realizing it he began to whisper "No, this can't be no." over and over again. Hearing his father's rejection Chris felt his heart break, but before his face could betray him and show that heartbreak he put on a cold, hard mask to hide that emotion. Seeing this Leo froze. He had promised himself that this Chris would never have that mask.

Bianca hugged Chris more. She knew that look. It meant that he was hurt and wanted to hide it. She hated his family. They made him hide his feelings, they made him guarded. She held onto him an in attempt to comfort him. To remind him that he wasn't alone, that she was there for him and she loved him. AT this moment she would have loved to kill Leo but she couldn't so she swtlled for comforting the man she loved.

Wyatt saw his brother's face become emotionless and couldn't help but think of how often he had seen that look_ 'God I'm terrible brother, I let him be hurt by his own family. I saw his hurt and just basked in all the attention I got. What's wrong with me?' _Wyatt felt his heart break at the sight of that mask on his brother's face. When he heard his fathers whispering he couldn't believe his ears. _'Dad can't be that naive. What's wrong with him?'_ Wyatt sent a murderous glare at his muttering father and frozen brother.

All the magical creatures had left by now except for Bianca and the Halliwells, deciding to give the family some time.

When Paige herd Leo she turned towards him and her sister. She was outraged at how they were acting. She knew she had never corrected her sister and brother-in-law's behavior towards their youngest and she had always regretted it. She had always been too afraid to get on her sister's bad side and for that she had let her nephew suffer. Finally she voiced her thoughts, screaming louder than she ever had before "God, what is wrong with you two. Phoebe and I may not have any kids but I'd be damn proud to have Chris as a son. Not only because of his future self but because of who this Chris is. And maybe if you weren't always obsessing over your precious Wyatt you would have realized both how powerful Chris is and how great a person he is." Paige was fuming by the end of her little rant.

Paige seemed to knock Piper out of her stupor. She broke down sobbing, witch only made Chris feel worse. She cried her eyes out over the fact that she had been wrong for so very long.

Bianca felt Chris tense in her arms when his mother started sobbing. She knew this was a lot for him and silently cursed the fates for making him suffer.

You could cut the tension with a knife in Halliwell manor. If some stranger stumbled into their attic they would be overwhelmed by the powerful emotions in the room.

As Paige and Wyatt screamed at Leo and Piper for reacting like this. Phoebe curled into a ball because of the massive emotions in the room. While Bianca and Chris stood by the sword in a warm embrace. Suddenly white orbs filled the room and the two people who formed made everyone in the attic freeze in shock…

**Okay I had to add Bianca. I thought Chris deserved some happiness in life. I mean his family like ignored him so yeah I gave him a girlfriend. I always liked Paige but thought that she kept her thoughts top herself to much in the beginning since she was afraid of Piper's wrath. So she is on Chris's team while Wyatt is trying to redeem himself and be the brother Chris deserves. Phoebe hasn't picked a side yet she just stated the obvious. And it is obvious what side Leo and Piper are on. Just wanted to clear that up. Now I don't know when I'll be able to review again so don't get to mad at me. Now the next thing is very important REVIEW! **


	4. Two Visitors

**Thanks for all the awesome Reviews! Totally love to hear all your thoughts. Once again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have included. Okay here is s chapter four. Enjoy!**

"_Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future."_

_~ Swami Silvananda_

When the white orbs cleared everyone stared in shock at who they saw. The male of the pair waved his hand toward the still sobbing Phoebe and she slowly stopped her tears. She too looked up to see what had stilled all the emotions in the room. When she saw him her heart stopped.

The woman Turned to Chris and smiled a loving smile. Then turned to Bianca, gave her a gentle smile and a nod. Next she turned to Piper and Leo. Her face contorted to one of hatred, disgust and anger.

Everyone stayed seemingly frozen. The silence was defining to everyone in the room except to the two visitors.

Piper's sobs and stopped but the tears had not. She turned to the woman and said in a voice barely higher than a whisper " P-Prue? Wh-What are...? How are y-you h-hear? I-I thought th-that you weren't al-aloud to come hear?"

Prue scowled menacingly at her so called sister. "I am aloud to be hear, Piper. I'm a protector. It is my calling. I'm Chris' protector. Although, Chris shouldn't need a protector in the first place." Prue said this with such bitterness and venom that Piper visibly flinched at the words.

"There, there Prue. I'd tell you to be nice but they don't deserve it." The man said just loud enough to wake everyone up at once.

"Cole? How and why are you here! I told you before that I never wanted to see you again! You can't get me back not know not ever! How are you even alive! Get out! Get out now!" Phoebe screamed louder than she ever had before. Attempting to stare down the man she once loved.

Cole turned word's his ex-wife. "Don't worry Phoebe I'm not hear for you. And it doesn't matter what you want. You, along with Leo and your sisters, do not deserve my well spent time. The only one in this family who is not a hypocrite or disgrace to the Halliwell name is Chris." His voice was startlingly calm. It added a menacing tone to his words. "As to why I'm alive, I'm a guardian. Chris' guardian to be exact. Honestly, I have no desire to be with you ever again. You see, you are nothing like the woman I thought you were. The woman I fell in love with would never ignore one nephew for another. She would never cut off his emotions to her empath powers. You are not the woman I love; no you're an awful person."

The words hurt Phoebe more than she would like to believe. She stared at Cole the hurt evident on her face. She couldn't believe any of it. First her youngest nephew turns out to be King Arthur. Then she gets bombarded my feelings of guilt, sadness, confusion and self hatred. After that her DEAD sister and ex-husband show up and say they're there for her less important nephew. Now her ex, who was once obsessed with getting her back and who she still secretly loved and could never get over, was standing there telling her that she was horrible and nothing like the woman he loved. She couldn't believe this. Yeah she had blocked off Chris' emotions from her radar but for good reason. She had to pay attention to Wyatt. He was more powerful and it was more dangerous if he ever turned evil. That's what the other Chris had tried so hard to prevent. She couldn't let it happen, and she didn't need to use her empathy powers on Chris, or at least she thought she didn't. She had always assumed that he would always love them that are how the other Chris was. That's when she realized their mistake. They had always assumed Chris would love them because of the other Chris. She turned to her nephew and tried to read him. They locked eyes for a moment and Phoebe saw the same expression she had once seen in the other Chris. His eyes were guarded and she couldn't get a read on him. He had blocked himself from her. She couldn't stop thinking of all the times she had ignored him or pushed him away as she stared into his emerald eyes.

Phoebe was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of Piper's voice. "What? First off Cole do not speak to my sister that way. And Prue why are you so angry at us? We didn't do anything wrong! And why would Chris need both a protector and a guardian? He's the weaker of the two. He fell in love with a 15 year old assassin. Why is he so important to need the two of you?"

Chris froze when he heard his mother's words. He felt his heart clench in an awful way. Bianca growled a low menacing growl and tightened her grip on Chris. Chris thought of how lucky it was that he had blocked his emotions from Phoebe when they locked eyes. He was also grateful for Bianca holding him up or he probably would have collapsed by now. He turned to his girlfriend and for the first time since this whole mess started he showed his emotion. He showed her how heartbroken and defeated he felt before once again kissing her.

Bianca lost it at the heartbroken and defeated look on her love's face. After they kissed again she turned to Piper and Leo hatred evident on her face. "You bitch! How can you not see how important and magnificent Chris is? He needs a protector and guardian because he is a thousand times more powerful than Wyatt is. You are all unbelievable. Paige, Wyatt it's funny how neither of you actually stood up for Chris until know. Phoebe, Leo and Piper you all probably still think Chris is inferior to Wyatt when he's not. Cole, Prue thank you for watching over Chris. I hope you all realize that he is ten times the witch any of you are and has a bigger heart than all of your hearts combined." She knew that he was probably going to sleep at her place tonight and that was fine by her, they usually stayed up late watching movies anytime he stayed with her. Then they would always wake up on the couch to the smell of her mother's cooking. She was glad her mom liked Chris it made things so much easier. With that she turned back to her love and whispered a quick "let's go" before shimmering them both to her house.

The rest of the Halliwells were left to stare at the spot Chris had been. Wyatt broke the awkward silence saying "What have we done? We treated him like shit and we're the ones he is supposed to be able to count on. WE probably just made the biggest mistake of our lives."

Cole and Prue nodded in agreement. "Yes you have. The question is can you fix it?" With that Prue and Cole orbed away to continue their unseen watch over their charge. They both knew that they were going to have to take a more active role in their charges life now. They left the rest of the family to think about the huge mistake they made and figure out a way to fix it all.

Meanwhile in the underworld…..

A high level demon named Colvac passed back and forth waiting for his minions to return. With news on the Halliwell boy.

Right on que one of his minions shimmered in "Sir, they have discovered that the boy is the true hair to the thrown. I'm afraid it may be too late to reach him now."

Colvac turned to his minion with an evil smile on his face "No, Detrimos, this is not a problem. The family has spent years pushing the boy away. We simply have to put the plan ion action sooner that's all. The boy will either join us willingly or by force either way he will join us. Now go Detrimos watch him and keep me updated."

With that Detrimos bowed to his master and said " Yes master." Then he quickly shimmered out to resume his watch on the youngest Halliwell.

Colvac smiled when Detrimos left. "With Christopher on my side I am sure to become the source in no time. And once I become the source ruler of the world should be no problem. I'll have the boy completely under control." He said to him self before flaming away to attend to an issue he was having with some demons attempting to make a claim on his territory.

**Okay that was the end of chapter four. I know the whole demon wants to rule the world thing is a bit clisa but I couldn't come up with a better Idea. If any of you have one on why this demon wants Chris let me know. I couldn't let Paige and Wyatt get away with playing hero all of a sudden so Bianca addressed let me know what you think of this. REVIWE please! **


	5. Love Heals All

**I am so sorry for the long time between updates but I have been beyond busy lately. I know who ever is following this story is probably thinking along the lines of "that is no excuse" and what not so I have a peace offering, a new chapter! So thanks for all the awesome reviews I love hearing what you think! It helps by low self esteem! So if you want to help a girl out please keep reviewing. This chapter is going to focus manly on Chris and Bianca. I am so glad you guys liked Bianca telling all the Halliwells off. I went back and watched Chris-Crossed like 20 times, it is one of my favorite episodes of charmed along with most of season six except for the episodes without him, and figured that that was exactly what Bianca would do. Okay the whole protector and Guardian thing is self explanatory but I thouhgt I would give you a few more facts**

**They are sent to powerful witches who need more protection than others.**

**A witch usually gets one or the other, Chris is the first case of having both.**

**Both only ever have one charge who they are destined to protect and only die**

**When that charge dies.**

**Protectors are always dead witches who were both extremely powerful and **

**honorable, they keep their powers from life and those powers continue to grow as**

**If they were alive, they also have the powers of their charge.**

**Same thing as protectors except they always have demonic blood and have proved**

**To have a strong and somewhat good soul despite their possible past.**

**Their charge always knows and sees them when others may not.**

**They are not given their charges by the elders but by a higher power that chooses them and watches everything, that maybe addressed in a later chapter but I'm not sure yet.**

**Those are a couple facts that I decided you should know since I will probably not ****mention that anytime soon in the story. Now enjoy this chapter! **

"_Absolute silence leads to sadness. It is the image of death." - Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

Bianca watched as Chris walked back and forth across her living room. She hated seeing him so hurt and upset. She knew that he had always suspected that his parents thought him lesser than Wyatt but it was one thing to think and a whole 'nother to know. She had half a mind to go back and kill his parents for causing him such turmoil even if the only thing she ever killed was bugs and demons though they were in the same category to her and her family.

She smiled to herself as she remembered how Chris never judged them off the bat. How he accepted that even though they were phoenixes they were good. Most of the magical had trouble believing that the entire coven had switched sides. They had though; they had all grown tiered of killing those who were innocent, as hard as that was to believe in the magical community. But Chris was different. He accepted them and did not judge them because of their past. The entire coven loved him. He was like a member of their family and she knew if any of them knew what his parents had said how his family had reacted to his destiny they would all be willing to kill them. No one hurts family, but she also knew that although Chris would be honored that they cared so much for him he would never let them do that. He was to forgiving for his own good sometimes.

She couldn't believe that she had not seen it before. Chris had every quality of a great king. She smiled thinking of how lucky she was to have him to be so completely loved. She snickered at the thought of all those dumb broods who hung all over Wyatt, not because of his personality or looks because frankly Chris was far better in both categories, but because of his so called 'Destiny'. She knew they all probably thought themselves idiots for being so stupid to pass up Chris just for power just like his backwards family.

She remembered how they met. He was eight and she was nine. It had been his birthday and, like always, instead of celebrating him they decided to go out to celebrate Wyatt's 9th power even though Chris secretly had gotten his 13th power that day. He was going to walk right into the underworld and get himself killed because he was so depressed. She had talked him out of it. After that day she became his best friend. They told each other everything. On her 13th birthday He bought her an amypest necklace, that is her birthstone, and it was engraved: _CH & BM _on the back_. _For Chris Halliwell and Bianca More. Then he had asked her out on a date and she was ecstatic. She had been trying to build up the courage to ask him but she always uncharacteristically chickened out. That had been the best first date of her life. She had worn that necklace everyday since.

Her mother had been fine with the relationship. She had gone on and on about how she saw it coming and was beyond happy. She had given them the safe sex talk since no one ever gave it to Chris and both had been horrified. They were both still virgins though. It was not that they weren't attracted to each other because they were but they had also agreed that their first time should be special so they agreed to wait. She had always loved that about Chris. He was simply content with being with her he didn't need any thing else but her.

She remembered the day that they were hunting a demon and they had gone to the Book of Shadows. When they had both touched the book the pages had started to flip and it landed on the one titled _Soul Mates _she remembered how her heart had jumped and how happy she had been. She smiled again thinking about how perfect they were for each other.

She was brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of the very person she was thinking about saying "I can't believe this. How could they… Why do they….Why am I not good enough? Is there something about me that makes them unable to love me?" Hearing his words broke her heart. She pulled him to her till he too was sitting on the couch. She hugged him and whispered in his ear "Baby, there is nothing wrong with you. You and I both know that. But your parents are just dumb and don't understand that they are wrong. You know you have me and the rest of OUR family. You are an amazing person you know that. Stop worrying about what they think of you. They aren't worth it, and your better than all of them they just can't face that."

Chris pulled away from her and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah you're right. Thanks B you always know what to say and how to make me feel better."

Bianca reached forward and wiped away his tears gently and smiled. She hated the fact that from the time they met till know she had grown accustom to comforting him. He didn't break down often but when he did she was always there for him. Chris was always there for her when she needed him and she was happy to return the favor. That's what you do for someone you love. You do anything to make them happy.

He leaned in and kissed her delicately on the lips before turning to the television. He turned to her with the smile she loved so dearly on his face and said "You pick the movie and I'll pick the snacks. How dose Hotdogs, movie style, popcorn, with extra butter, Soda and candy sound?"

She smiled noticing that all traces of his breakdown a few moments ago had all but faded. The fact that he had offered to make hotdogs and popcorn told her that he was feeling like his old self. He loved cooking and was a thousand times better at it then his so called mother she thought bitterly. She decided that know wasn't the time to think about that woman. She was going to enjoy her evening with her boyfriend and nothing, not even HER, could ruin it.

"That sounds great!" She answered him. As he left the room to walk through the door to the kitchen she started looking for a movie. She setteled on The Pirates of the Caribbean, their favorite movie.

Just then her mother walked in through the front door. When her mom heard Chris cooking in the kitchen she turned to Bianca with a worried face. Since it was late she knew that he was staying but he usually only stayed when something happened at home.

Bianca quickly explained the night's events to her mother who listened intently. Her mother Lea wore a grave face and sighed "Poor Chris has to deal with such awful parents. You know he can stay whenever he wants this is no problem B. As for being King, he has all the right qualities so I'm not worried about that either. Just make sure he is okay and enjoy your movie. I'll inform the others about this but don't worry we won't go after Chris' parents no matter how much I would love to kill them for causing him so much heartache." Lea smiled and gave her daughter a hug and kiss before shimmering out to inform the rest of the family about the night's events.

Just as Lea left Chris walked back in with a hotdog in each hand and the rest of the food floating behind him do to his telekinesis. He set the food down before settling down next to Bianca. They watched their movie and ate until about halfway trough they both fell asleep on each others arms.

Both were sleeping soundly when Colvac flamed in. He watched the couple intently though he was mainly focusing on Chris. An evil smile crept onto his face as he watched him sleep. "Soon my boy, soon. You'll be the means to my rise in power. Thanks to your wonderful family you'll only need a little push and you'll be right were I want you. For now rest you will need your strength if you are to take over the world for me." Colvac laughed in away that could have frozen Hell over. He smirked at the still dozing pair with an evil gleam in his eye. He knew that because of Chris' relationship with Bianca that he would have an entire coven of powerful assassin witches behind him also. This was simply too easy for him. He gave Chris and Bianca one last glance before Flaming away to prepare for his plan.

"_Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, and love is all there is." ~ Gray Zukav_

**Wow I wrote always a lot in this chapter. So it was like I said all Bianca and Chris. I thought it would be nice to show a little bit of their relationship. It was all Bianca's thoughts except for the very end this time. I didn't intend on doing that but it accidentally happened that way. I really want to know what you think so please review. Let me know what you thought of how I showed a bit of their past and such. Oh and if you caught it then yes I did have Chris almost commit suicide at age 8. That was for two reasons. One I decided that I should show just how big and impact the neglect had on him and second I thought it was perfect to introduce Bianca. I mean it shows how important she is to his life and all. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I suck at both so yeah. But really I would love it if you would review so please do that. :D**


End file.
